It Should Have Been Me
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: After Sasuke left Sakura was heart broken intill she meet Gaara . Sasuke finaly comes back after years of being gone hoping to run into the arms of his cherry blossom . What will happen when he comes back and sees that Sakura is in love with another . R


It Should Have Been Me

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the village gates dreaming of seeing his one and only cherry blossom again . As the gates came in sit he saw that there were already people gathering watching him walk back to his home village .

"Teme ! " I heard my blonde team mate Naruto yell and come running towards me .

Then I saw my cherry blossom , Sakura come out of the crowd and start runnig my way . Instead of her running into her arms like he had dreamed about , she had run past him and into the arms of another . I saw then kiss each other with the passion that I wanted Sakura to give me . I wanted to kill the man that Sakura had kissed . I wanted her to run into my arms not the arms of the red headed man from suna . I wanted to be in Garra's place having my arm wrapped around her waist and leaning my head on her shoulder . I wanted to be the one the Sakura loved .

" Hey Sasuke ! Glad to see you back ! " She said to me as she gave me a light hug . " You remember Gaara-kun , right ? " My shattered heart shattered into more pieces when I heard the ' Kun ' that she had said with Gaara's name . I felt a hand on each shoulder and looked into the eyes of Kakashi and Naruto as they lead me away from the place that I had just had my heart broken .

We stopped inside of team 7's old trainning grounds . Kakashi and Naruto explained that after they had rescued Gaara from Akatsuki Gaara and Sakura just seemed to click and that they had been traveling from each others village for five years and how Sakura and Gaara's wedding was being held in one week . " I will leave tomorrow .

" I said with the same voice that I had when I first saw Sakura three years after I had left her on a cold stone bench .

Naruto grabbed me by the front of my shirt and hosted me into the air and into a tree ." YOU will NOT leave again just because Sakura has moved on . YOU WILL STAY and watch her marry the man that she LOVES now that is not YOU ! This time I will no hesitate to break your arms and legs to make you stay . Sakura had the hardest time getting over you ! After she and Gaara got to know each other she learned how to smole again and how to laugh ! YOU WILL NOT RUIN SAKURA'S BIG DAY ! You WILL sit in a chair and WATCH her and Gaara become husband and wife . What you do after that I could care less . You will not break her heart again ! NEVER EVER again ! " I looked at Naruto and I was scared shitless by him , though I would never say so to anybody . Naruto lowered me to the ground and I noticed Kakashi watching me and I knew that he was about tio saw something .

" What Naruto just said is the truth . You will watch Sakura marry Gaara and if you try anything I WILL kill you ! Sakura is like my daughter . Her parents died becuse of you ! Sakura deserves to be happy after the HELL that she went through because of you . " I nodded my head at what both men had just said and I knew that everything that they said to me about doing anything to make Sakura happy was true . I knew that on Saturday I would watch Sakura become Mrs . Sabuka Gaara .

* * *

Saturday dawn bright and early a week after I arrived in Konoha . The week that I had been here was busy perparring for the biggest in Konoha in over 25 years . Most day I spent at the training grounds trying to forget that Sakura's wedding was drawing closer with each passing second and that soon I would lose the only love of my life to a monster . Other time waws spent with Naruto or Kakashi getting ready for the wedding .

At noon Kakashi knocked on my door telling me that it was time to get ready to live through eight hours of a very real hell . It was two o'clock and everyone was waiting for Sakura to walk down the isle to her waiting love . Naruto was Gaara's best man , while Ten-ten , Ino , Hinata , and Temari were Sakuras brides maids . Soon the music started and the brides maids started comming up the isle . Then the flower girl with a basket full of red sand rose petals and pink sakura blossom petals . Then the music started the signeled that the bride was about to walk down the isle . Everyone stood as Sakura walked out arm in arm with Kakashi . Beautiful did not begean to descibe how Sakura looked in the white stripless wedding gown . In her hands she held a collection of flowers that were common in theleaf village and others that could only be found in the desert . The misic stopped when Sakura was standing beside Gaara . All to soon it seemed that Tsunade was saying , " I now intrudoce you to Mr . and Mrs . Sabuka Gaara ! " Everyone cheered with happiness at the newlywed couple . My heart was officaly broken .

The rest of the day seemed to drag by as everyone congraguaited the couple and wished them a happy life together with plenty of children . I just stoud of to the side while everyone watched Sakura and Gaara dance to the song ' Love Story ' by Taylor Swift . And ever other thing that happens at a wedding . Soon the couple stepped into a white carrage pulled by two white horses . I walked back to the Uchiha compond and gathered my stuff to leave the next day after Sakura and Gaara had left to go to the land of waves to go to a resorte that was only for the rich and the famous .

The next day all of the rookie nine , team guy and others that were close to the couple meet at the gates to wish the newlyweds off on their honeymoon . Everyone hugged and cryed about them leaving intill the last one to say good bye was Sasuke . sakura was the fist to make a move at Sasuke . She hugged him and said something that he would alway remember . " Sasuke you better be here when I come back for a visit Uchiha . Naruto know that and if you leave again I will kill you got that ? I hope that you find somebody that you will love like the love that I have for Gaara or that Naruto has for Hinata . Be careful Sasuke but gather the pecies that are left of your heart and let somebody put them back into place . Everyone deserves to be happy in their lives . "

I looked at her with wonder about how she could know how I feel about her . " You just handed thoses pecies to me Sakura . I hope you will be happy with your life and I am sorry for what I put you through . Have a good time 'kay ." After I said thoses words Sakura and Gaara walked of into the afternoon beging theit life together with each other .

I was walking towards the village gates when I looked up and say three people looking down at me from a tree that was on the side of the road . Naruto , Kakashi , and Sai all stepped out in front of me blocking my path for leaving the leaf village once and for all .

" Where the hell do you think that you are going Sasuke ?! " Naruto yelled at me . " I am going some where that I can have a new beging and forget what happened here and find someone to restore my clan . " I said while looking at them all .

" You better come back traitor or we while hunt you down . You promised Sakura to be here when she comes back for a visit ." Sai said without using his nickname that he had though of for Sakura .

" I'll be back one day . Thanks for everything that you guys did for me . " With these final words everyone moved a side while they watched Sasuke fade into the distance .

Two weeks later an team of Anbu found the body of Uchiha , Sasuke tangeled in the tree branchs in the Forest of Death . Everyone thought that it was an acident intill Sakura recived a letter five years after Sasukes death . The letter read as followed :

' Dear Sakura ,

By the time that you receve this letter I will be long dead . This is how I choose to tell you of how I love you . I was a coward to leave you that night on the bench when we were 12 years old . Even then I loved you , but my pride would not let me confess this to you .When I returned to the village and saw you rin into Gaara's arms instead of mine I knew that you had moved on , but I could not move on from you . You are the one love that I always had since I first saw you when we were at the acadamy . I hope you and Gaara have a life full of happiness . I could not live nowing that you would be sleeping in the arms of another that was not me . I always thought that I wuld have been you and me that would get married and have children together . I thought that it should have been me . I will always love you Sakura , always .  
Love,  
Sasuke Uchiha '

* * *

DISCLAMER : I do not own any of the naruto charaters from the Naruto manga .

If you would like a sequel pleses say so in the review


End file.
